The Fight
by Reigufu-sama
Summary: basically Inuyasha gets into a fight with a unexpected person!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own 2 IY cds, 1 IY manga, 6 dubbed eps, and an IY bookmark.  
  
AN. I would like to give a big round of applause to moonymonster for helping me with this fic. I so swear that this fic is gonna be really long and it's a one shot by the way. Anyways I believe I should be getting on with the fic.  
  
********  
  
A very pissed off Inuyasha pops his head out of the well in Tokyo, Japan. Meanwhile a very concerned Hojo is walking to the top of the Higurashi shrine steps. He is here to see his lovely but very sick girlfriend, Kagome. Hojo then spots a figure sporting a red kimono walking out of the well house and decides to find out who he is.  
  
"Hey who are you" he yells out to the figure. Now that he has gotten a closer look spots that he is a boy with white hair and golden eyes. The boy is also carrying a battered katana (I'm spelling it this way not the other way) he misses the dog ears completely.  
  
Inuyasha has just walked out of the well house when he smells a human boy's scent and hears a voice calling out. He turns around and spots a human male with sandy blond hair and wearing a navy blue school uniform. He decides that he doesn't like this boy and that maybe he should just ignore him. (But knowing Inuyasha he is gonna get all defensive)  
  
"Why should I tell you my name human?" He sneers it.  
  
Hojo deciding that this weird boy must have done something to his sweet and innocent Kagome accuses him of kidnapping her.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you are, but I want to know what you've done to my dear sweet Kagome-Chan!"  
  
"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO THE WENCH!" Inuyasha's ears twitch.  
  
Hojo deciding the worst shouts more accussions.  
  
"Then where is she?! Why, you.. you kidnapped her!!"  
  
"WHY DO YOU SAY I KIDNAPPED HER?"  
  
"WELL SHE ISN'T HERE ISN'T SHE?" Hojo goes and knocks on the front door of the house and gets no answer.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE HER! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha runs and catches up to Hojo in 2 seconds flat. He looks the boy over and decides he can take the coward in one blow.  
  
"Oh no! She must be in the hospital again! Higurashi-jiichan!!!"  
  
Inuyasha just smirks and wonders at how stupid this boy is. Actually Inuyasha himself was beginning to wonder where Kagome was.  
  
"Yeah she is really in the hospital." Is being all sarcastic. However Hojo- kun doesn't notice the sarcasm.  
  
"And...You would know because you PUT HER THERE!"  
  
"I DID NOT!!!!!!! I would never hurt the stupid wench. Even if she did deserve to be hurt."  
  
"You must have injured her, you weirdo!!"  
  
Inuyasha starts to belt out a reply but a voice interrupts his train of thought.  
  
"Inuyasha-niichan!"  
  
"InuYASHA?! What a funny name!"  
  
"Yeah that's my name what of it?"  
  
"If your name is Inuyasha then that must mean. YOU'RE A DOG DEMON!"  
  
Inuyasha covers his poor eyes to block the screaming.  
  
"No shit. I know I'm a demon!"  
  
Hojo pulls out a ward and threatens to throw it on Inuyasha. Inuyasha's only response is to walk over to the Go Shinboku tree and sit on his favorite tree branch.  
  
"I've scared away the dog-demon! Now Kagome will fear no more!"  
  
"HA! Like you scared me away! I could rip you to shreds in 5 seconds flat *moves down from his tree* that isn't such a bad idea"  
  
Hojo pulls a ward from his pocket and threatens Inuyasha again. Sota arrives on the soon and groans.  
  
"Um...."  
  
Inuyasha turns around and spots Sota. Cut adorable Sota who is going to tell him where his sister is. He is still keeping his eyes on Hojo though.  
  
"Sota! Where is your sister?"  
  
"I dunno...I think she went shopping."  
  
Hojo having to put his 2 sense in jumps into the conversation.  
  
"Shopping?! In her condition?!"  
  
"SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!! Arggggggggg, HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO SHOPPING!"  
  
"But I didn't mama said that today her and Kagome were gonna go shopping for new clothes."  
  
"She's been in the hospital for a week! And you let her go SHOPPING?!" this comes from a concerned Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha and Sota try their hardest not to laugh at Hojo.  
  
"Ummmm........-_-"  
  
Sota starts thinking that Hojo doesn't have the light bulb screwed in all the way. And he is right. He doesn't.  
  
Just then one of Kagome's school friends shows up.  
  
"Kagome! Guess what!" pauses and then speaks again.  
  
"Who...oh Hojo! What are YOU doing here? And...OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
  
Inuyasha just growls.  
  
"It's a---hey...you're name's not Inuyasha is it?!"  
  
"What if it is?"  
  
"You...YOU'RE THE TWOTIMING VIOLENT IDIOTIC RUDE SELFISH JERK!!!"  
  
"I AM NOT A TWO TIMER!"  
  
"Ha! She's told me about you! You have another girlfriend back home but noooo, you have to keep Kagome stringed along when she has this perfectly good boy waiting for her!!" Hojo just stands there with Sota looking dumb.  
  
"WHAT YOU MEAN KIKYO?"  
  
"Inuyasha-niichan...run while you've still got a head..."  
  
Inuyasha gets extremely ticked off at that comment.  
  
"I'M NOT A COWARD!"  
  
Yuki goes on like Inuyasha hasn't even spoken.  
  
"Well I don't know her name but having two girlfriends and not telling no to one seems cowardly to me!!!"  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND I'M NOT STRINGING KAGOME ALONG! I don't like Kagome that way. She is nothing but a good friend."  
  
"WELL YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"  
  
"What is she talking about?" Hojo asks this to nobody in particular. Sota just sighs.  
  
"You're a two-timing FREAK! You're a selfish, violent, two-timing, self- centered JERK! Kagome was RIGHT!!"  
  
"A FREAK AM I? WELL I MIGHT BE A FREAK BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT A WHORE!"  
  
Hojo decides to intervene on Yuki-sans behalf.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!! DON'T YOU DARE CALL YUKI-SAN A WHORE!!!"  
  
"You girls from this time are all whores wearing your short kimonos... Don't even get into it boy. Would you like to feel my claws against your throat human?"  
  
"Hah! You probably get them MANACURED!!"  
  
"Really, if you must wear strange clothes, you shouldn't wear fake nails too." States Hojo.  
  
"MY CLAWS ARE NOT FAKE! I WAS BORN WITH THEM LIKE THAT!"  
  
"HA! RIGHT! AND I WAS BORN EMPRESS OF JAPAN!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Listen I don't have time to deal with you right now. Hey Sota tell your sister I was here." "Ok Inuyasha niichan."  
  
Inuyasha walks to the well house and jumps inside the well back to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome shows up hours later and walks immediately to the Go Shinboku tree. She has heard about the fight between Inuyasha and Yuki and decides to punish him.  
  
"Osuwari"  
  
Inuyasha falls out of the tree and starts berating Kagome. (I believe you know the rest.)  
  
*******  
  
Sorry. I planned for this one shot to be much longer but I'm sorta tired and I wanna sleep and I told a friend I would have it out today. So review and tell me what you think about it.  
  
Inuyasha: Personally, I think it sucks.  
  
Reigufu: Oh shut up!  
  
Inuyasha: make me  
  
Reigufu: don't make me get Kagome in here  
  
Inuyasha: ok I'll back off.  
  
Reigufu: well goodnight everybody! 


End file.
